


Homage Rose

by AuditoryCheesecake



Series: A Cheesecake's Tumblr Shorts [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Shows, M/M, My Art Nerd Is Showing, Unapologetic Abuse of Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuditoryCheesecake/pseuds/AuditoryCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull has put together his best show yet. Dorian is an art snob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homage Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Tumblr user @zabrakqueen <3  
> There are links to the real-world paintings in the text, if you're into that sort of thing. (I am)

" _The world of art is one of overwhelming masculinity. Throughout history, the works of women have been derided and the works of men given prominence and the lion’s share of attention. Even today, we often look at artists like Van Gogh, Jackson Pollock and Warhol as bastions of masculine artistic drive, solitary, often troubled geniuses whose works embody the creative nature of man. By repurposing the idea of these artists, by reimagining their works in the paradigm of a “feminine” palette and production, “Homage Rose” attempts to examine our expectations of masculinity, artistic purpose, and the function of the male gaze._ " 

“Oh really?” Krem looked amused. “So it wasn’t just that you wanted to repaint [ Botticelli's _Venus_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0b/Sandro_Botticelli_-_La_nascita_di_Venere_-_Google_Art_Project_-_edited.jpg/1280px-Sandro_Botticelli_-_La_nascita_di_Venere_-_Google_Art_Project_-_edited.jpg) with a dwarven man covering himself with an impossibly long beard?”

“Hey now, Krempuff, no insulting my models. That beard is true to life.”

 

If Bull hadn’t known better, he would have thought the guy in the scarf was the artist. For instance, he was wearing a scarf, in August. There was an informal dress code of pink and red among most of the people at the show, so the vivid emerald stood out dramatically. He was also looking at one of the larger paintings with the a critical frown that Bull recognized from many an art class.

He sidled up as the man stood and scowled, arms crossed over his chest. It was good chest, Bull thought. Broad for a human. Good arms, too, under a tight shirt. “What do you think?” He asked in an offhand way. The guy glanced at him (at his shoulders) before meeting his eye. He sniffed.

“Well, it’s a little derivative, to be honest.” He gestured to the main movement of color in the painting. “Pollock’s had his day, he said his piece. Do we still need to copy his temper tantrums?”

“Temper tantrum?”

“That’s what I’d call it if _I_ got drunk and threw paint at a canvas.” His mustache twitched when he scowled. “It’s just so… pink.”

Bull laughed. The mustache twitched more aggressively. “It is pink,” he agreed. “It should be, considering the title.”

“ _Pretty in Pollock_?” He made the same noise Cassandra had made when she’d read the list of works in the show. “That’s just unprofessional! What sort of buffoon titles their work with a pun? It’s not even funny!”

“I think it is.”

“I mean,” his hand fluttered in an inarticulate gesture. “This artist, whoever they are, they have an excellent grasp of technique, the paintings themselves are… _technically_ speaking, admirable. But… “ He took a distressed swallow of champagne. “A recreation of[ _Autumn Rhythm_](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-RP73XOklCq4/Uppser0ra1I/AAAAAAAAAkY/cdi1FyRYnPo/s1600/autumn+rhythm.jpg), at least, I think that’s what it’s meant to be in– in these colors!”

Bull stroked his chin thoughtfully. “You don’t think pink and blue capture the same emotional tone as grey and black?”

“I do not!”

“Well, not everyone can be all marble statues and cultural elitism like you ‘Vints.”

The ‘Vint sputtered into his scarf. “Contemporary Tevinter art is certainly not all like that.”

“No, of course not. These days it’s all “social architecture” and inconvenient public sculpture.”

“And disrespectful copies of works that have already been painted is such a necessary addition to the international artistic conversation.”

“Well,” Bull was definitely enjoying himself. “If you look at that nice big piece of wall text by the main door, it does say that the show is an examination of–”

“Oh I read that wall text.” A dismissive sniff. “And it reads like the artist was just looking for an excuse to paint whatever bizarre idea popped into their head.”

“Is that bad?”

“Well, from what Josephine told me about this show, I was expecting hard-hitting social commentary, not… this.” Another frustrated handwave.

“What, fun?” Bull flagged down one of the waiters and handed the guy another glass of champagne, which he accepted with a raised eyebrow. “Can’t it be both?”

“There’s a certain level of professionalism that one comes to expect. And that… series.” He gestured to an adjacent wall where four canvases, broadly inspired by [Titian's _Venus of Urbino_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/12/Anonymous_Venus_of_Urbino.jpg/640px-Anonymous_Venus_of_Urbino.jpg), hung, seductive expressions right at a human’s eye level. Krem was watching them openly from his post in the corner. “I don’t even have words for that.”

“Titillating?” Bull suggested amicably. He watched the ‘Vint’s cheeks darken almost imperceptibly. “What do you think about the Rothko?”

“The Rothko _reference_ is fine. Although the color makes it hard to tell exactly which color field it’s supposed to emulate.”

“[ _Saffron_](http://www.wikigallery.org/paintings/158501-159000/158955/painting1.jpg),” Bull told him.

“How in the void can you tell?” was the response.

“The glow around the corners of the fields, the asymmetry of the bottom rectangle.” He grinned at the ‘Vint’s skeptical frown. “And I painted it.”

“Oh, Maker.” The ‘Vint covered his face with the hand not clutching his champagne flute. He looked like he wanted to vanish into the floor.

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re entitled to your opinion.” Bull found it much more funny than insulting. “And you’re not all wrong. I pulled together that bit of commentary for the press release, but I also like to have fun while I paint.”

The ‘Vint seemed to collect himself. “I do admire your technical skills, ser, and I congratulate you on your show.” His personality seemed to have retreated behind the aristocratic mustache. “Dorian Pavus, at your service. Feel free to have me thrown out for insulting your work.” A flash of a self-deprecating smirk.

“The Iron Bull.” He shook Dorian’s hand with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. I think I know your name from somewhere?”

“I can’t imagine where.” Dorian retrieved his hand from Bull’s grip with a strange expressions.

“Wait, I remember! You bought one of my paintings last year, from the Skyhold juried show!”

Another hasty sip of champagne. “I suppose I did.”

“The Leydendecker one, right? The [tuxedo guys?”](http://jamaisvulgaire.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/4406298291_31a1e9b705_o.jpg)

“Yes,” Dorian said weakly. “The tuxedo guys. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be on my way. I think I’ve made quite enough of a fool of myself.” He turned toward the door.

“No, hold on.” Surprisingly, Dorian did. “I don’t mind a bit of constructive criticism, especially from someone who knows their shit. Here, I’ll give you a chance to compliment me. What’s one you did like?”

Dorian looked at Bull like he was waiting for the punchline. Then he straightened his shoulders and strode across the gallery to a small canvas in a corner. It was in shades of pink, like the rest of the works in the show, but smaller than most of the other paintings.

“This one.” Dorian said with a defiant tilt to his chin. “[The Klimt](http://render.fineartamerica.com/images-stretched-canvas/black/break/images-medium-5/judith-and-the-head-of-holofernes-gustav-klimt.jpg). I think you’ve added to the narrative of the myth, replacing Judith with a Dalish elf and Holofernes with a Magister.”

“Gotta say I’m a bit surprised.”

“Because I’m Tevene? You’d certainly have trouble selling it in the Imperium, but not all ‘Vints are alike, you know.”

“I do know.”

“I wasn’t sure about Klimt in a color besides gold, of course, but it grew on me.”

“Of course.” Bull agreed. “So, Lydendecker and Klimt. What other artists pass muster?”

“Well, I’m still here, aren’t I?” Dorian glanced sidelong at Bull. “There’s something to be said for breaking with tradition.”


End file.
